


Thank you

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You deserve it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

"We would not be here without you," Brent says into Duncs' hair. "I've always known you were incredible. Now everyone does."

Duncs smiles small-y.

"Don't do that," Brent says. "Accept my compliment."

"Okay, I accept."


End file.
